Crack of Thunder in a Starry sky
by shrineangel89
Summary: Britney Brixon is taken prisoner by the decepticon Thundercracker. Rated M just in case.


Hey, this is another idea I had. I am going to continue with the other one but currently, as usual, I am having writer's block :( Well, here we go.

888888888888

7 months after their capture, Megatron and the other decepticons had made their fleeting escape. Now, the decepticon lord was even more blood thirsty and determined to do whatever it takes to not make the same mistakes again and to show no mercy to any autobot!

8888888888888

'Hi, my names Britney Brixon, or Brix. I have long, wavy brown hair, blue eyes, um...I guess that`s not really important at the moment though. What`s important, is how my world had change for the...well, I`ll let you figure out that one on your own. As you may have heard, the infamous autobots had made their home here in Detroit. The only time I ever paid any attention to them was every once in a while, when I saw them on the news. Which was rarely, concidering that I don't even watch tv. Well, anyway, it was August 25, my birthday. I had just turned 16. After a long study session at the library, I was walking back home. Of course, like anyone else, I took notice at how incredibly isolated it was. Not a person in site. That was weird, considering this place is usually crowded with people. Oh, well. I just shrugged it off. Then suddenly, a giant metallic foot just steps right beside me and nearly gives me a heart attack! Obviously, the first initial thought is, that it's an autobot, (which as I stated moments ago, I've never seen before) Either way, this one was about to get a good chewing out! However, I looked up,and I noticed by his scarlet optics that he's a decepticon! I quickly hide in some shrubs before he notices me and listen in, terrified, as said bot turns to their leader, and bows.

"Lord Megatron, as you have commanded, I have taken care of the puny organics."

"Are you sure?",asked the Decepticon leader.

"Yes, I have killed every last disgusting creature.",came the other's reply.

'My eyes widen at this. So that's what happened to the other people.'

Megatron smirked and said,"Well done, Starscream."

'Wait. I thought. Wasn't Starscream killed when that all spark fragment thinga-majig was pulled from his forehead? Either way, I never did find out how he was here and alive. When I had the chance, I snuck away, only to be lifted into the air! To make matters, worse I'm afraid of heights! I grasp on to his hand, even though he'll probably just drop me to my death just for spite.

"Hello. What do we have here?", asked the bot.

"L-let me go!"

"Hm. I don't know why on Cyberton you would want me to let you go, but...okay.",he shrugs.

'I couldn't believe it! That asshole actually dropped me! I scream as I am falling to my death, but he catches me just in time! Phew!'

"Hm. I take it you don't want down, human?",he says with a smirk.

'I look at the creep in disbelief. Really? Really?! He was just toying with me!'

"Thundercracker, stop missing around and get your skid-plate over here at once."

"My apologies, Lord Megatron. I was just having a little fun.!"

'Megatron looked at me then glared back at Starscream.'

"I thought you said you took care of _all_ the humans?"

"Hm. It looks like this one eluded me.",he says grabbing me from the one known as Thundercracker,"No matter. I will take care of the little pest, now.",he says with a smirk. '

'I cry out in pain as he begins to crush me in his hand!"

"Wait!"

'Starscream sighs and looks over to the bot and asks,"What, Thundercracker?"

'Thundercracker. As it turned out, he had his voice processor upgraded so he doesn't sound exactly like Starscream. Not that I blame him.'

"I want to keep her!",Thundercracker says.

"You want to keep her? Why?",Starscream asks, unamused.

"Because I've always wanted a pet."

'Pet?!"

"Pet? You've gotta be kidding me!",comments the sic.

'So anyway, they both fight for good few minutes until Megatron says',"Oh, for sparks sake, Starscream. Let him keep the human!"

"Fine. Even though, we could just crush her and end it all.",Starscream mutters, "Here's your 'pet'.",'He says, tossing me to the other seeker.'

"Hello Little human. My name is Thundercracker." And your name will be-"

"Um, excuse me, but I have a name! It's Brix."

'Thundercracker smiles at me and says,"Brix? That's an unusual designation, even for a human. But if that's what you want to be called, than you shall."

'I couldn't help but be sarcastic',"How generous of you."

"Well, yes. I have a lot of charming qualities, but you don't need t know them right now pet.",said Thundercracker.

"Listen, I'm not your damn pet!"

'He gave me a little laugh,'Of course you are human...Unless you'd rather be offlined?"

'At the time, I wondered if he meant dead? Heh. I was weighing my options.

"Whoa!"

'I gasp as he brings me to his side, and walks up to the other bots. Apparently, he had heard Megatron or Starscream say something because he asked.

"What did you just say?"

The leader crossed his arms, turned to the bot that held me and said,"Sooner than expected, the autobots are aware of our little pit stop."

"Well, good. I'm been itching to kick some autobot skidplates."

"No, Thundercracker. We fall back."

"But, why boss?"

"Because their numbers are much larger than our own right now _and _ that fool, Optimus Prime still has the magnus hammer.",concluded Megatron.

"Oh, I guess that's reason enough.",Shrugged Thundercracker.

"Decepticons! Transform and rise up." ,orders Megatron.

' First the leader transforms, then Starscream. Thundercracker doesn't give me any warning as he quickly transforms and I end up in his cockpit! I would say I was pretty psyched, I've never been in a harrier jet before, or any jet for that matter. However, I was too annoyed to be excited. Not to mention, scared.'

"Hey, I have friends and family you know! I can't just pick up and leave!"

"Well, you may as well say goodbye because you're my pet now, human.",said Thundercracker, blissfully."

'I scoffed',"Oh, and are you going to even give me the opportunity to do that?"

"To do what?"

"To say goodbye to my family!?"

"There's no need to scream, femme!",Thundercracker said, annoyed.

"Oh, that's not screaming.",'I say smugly',"This is screaming...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

"Gah! Okay, okay! Just...shut up!"

"Hmph! Take me to my family."

"No!"

"Do it or I'll scream again."

"Heh."

"You don't think I won't. Listen, I've taken singing lessons, and I can hold my breath for a very long time. Which means...I'm a really good screamer.

"..."

'He's quiet for a moment.

"Thundercracker to Starscream."

"What do you want, Thundercracker? I'm a little busy.",the magenta seeker says, irked.

"Oh, yeah, I can see all that air you're catching. Better be careful, screamer; you wouldn't want you're processor to crack in the hight altitude."

"What do you want?"

"I'm just going to go for a quick ride. I'll meet you back to the base.",said Thundercracker.

"Already falling for the human, huh?",Starscream asks sarcastically,"I don't care, what you do."

"Okay, later!"

"No where is the location of your kin?",he suddenly asks me.

"Why would I tell you that?! One pet isn't enough?",I ask, bitingly.

"You said you wanted to say goodbye, didn't you?",you asks in the same tone.

'I think about it for a minute. I figure that if there's any way to escape this may be my only opportunity. I sigh. I really don't want to put my family in danger but I can't just disappear if I have the chance to give them warning. Then come to think of it, I can't exactly tell them that a decepticon plans on keeping me as his pet, either. I bite my bottom lip, frustratingly. I sigh and give him the directions to my house. While it would've taken me about 45 minutes to get to my house, he has there in under 8 minutes!'

"Okay, get out.",'he said, not too roughly.'

'So, I get out and he transforms.'

'As I go to head inside he stops me.'

"Human. If you try anything funny, I will not hesitate to blow up this house."

'I stare at him in disbelief. I wanted to yell at him but I knew that would only make my situation worse and I probably wouldn't even get the chance to say goodbye, then.'

I huff,"FIne. Just...give me ten minutes to grab my things."

'He nods and takes cover under a tree.'

I go inside and head to the kitchen.

"Hi, mom. I'm home."

"Honey, you're late.",says mom.

"Yeah, sorry. I can't stay long. I have to leave with my friends. We're...going on a camping trip.",I lie.

"Hmm. Is that so?",she asks, uncertain.

"Um, yeah. So I'm going to go grab some things, okay?".

'Ten minutes later, I return. I hug mom tight',"Bye mom, I'll miss you."

"Oh, honey.",she says in her usual cheerful voice,"You're only going camping."

"R-right. Well, see ya, mom."

"Later, dear."

With my bag over my shoulder, I return to the seeker.

"I back.",I say, annoyed at my situation.

"Don't sound so happy about it.",he teases.

"Glad someone can be light during my suffering.",I say.

"Someone has to be.",'he says as he transforms back to jet mode.'

"Yeah, yeah." 'I say, getting in.'


End file.
